TLOS: The Eternal Night Retold
by emiliethehedgehog
Summary: A month after Nelly saved Cynder from the Dark Master with Spyro's help, Nelly travels back to Spyro's world, but finds out the Night of Eternal Darkness is nigh. So it's up to Nelly, Spyro and Sparx to find the missing Cynder and stop the ape king, Gaul, from awakening the Dark Master.
1. Nightmares

**Me: Hey, guys. *Cough* Welcome to the second story of the Legend of Spyro Retold. It's to answer D.J. Scales question: Will you make the Eternal Night Retold.**

**Spyro: Are you feeling alright? You sound stuffy.**

**Me: Yeah, it's just a cold.**

**Cynder: Do you feel OK still?**

**Me: Yeah, just a little pain in my swollen glands. But I'll feel better if I keep drinking orange juice and take vitamin C. So here's the story. Hope you enjoy it.**

Nelly was tossing and turning in her sleep, having a nightmare of the adventure she had with Spyro a month ago.

Spyro, Nelly and Sparx were finding Cynder but she had the last crystal inserted. So Spyro shot Convexity breath while Nelly shot an arrow, combining the blast. It returned Cynder to her normal, young self.  
"She is just like me," Spyro said as the Dark Master's portal imploded.  
"We gotta get out of here...NOW!" Sparx said.  
"We can't leave her behind...we've got to save her," Spyro said.  
"What? Save the beast who tried to kill us?" Sparx yelled.  
"It wasn't her fault. She was being used by the Dark Master," Nelly said. "And I can't watch Cynder suffer with that arrow in her leg." So Spyro and Nelly saved Cynder from being inside the portal, but as Spyro was flying out of Convexity, he and Nelly heard a whispering voice, calling their names.

Nelly woke up with a jump.  
"Why do I keep having this dream?" Nelly thought.  
"Nelly, are you OK? We heard you yelling," Alice asked.  
"I'm fine mom, I just had a nightmare," Nelly said.  
"OK, remember, we have to shop for school supplies tomorrow," Oliver said.  
"I will, when we get back, can I play my games for a while to wait for dinner?" Nelly asked.  
"Sure, why not? You deserve more fun before school starts," Alice said.  
"Thanks, mom, see you in the morning," Nelly said. When her parents were gone, Nelly looked at her necklace that took her to Spyro's world. Then she hummed a tune of a sad song called "This Broken Soul". When the song was over, Nelly thought to herself "Spyro, I shall return to your world." Then she fell back to sleep, dreaming a lot more peacefully now.

The next day, after Nelly and her parents came home from school shopping, Nelly went to her room to return to Spyro's world without anyone knowing. She did the command and the portal opened, revealing the Dragon Temple with the Malefor statue.  
"I'm coming, Spyro," Nelly said. So without any hesitation, Nelly went into the portal.

**Me: It maybe short, but it's the first chapter, so there will be more coming soon. Don't forget to review.**


	2. Night of Eternal Darkness

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the second chapter to the Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night Retold. This answers this silly question someone asked.**

**Spyro: Which was "Will this story be discontinued like all the stories I have seen?"**

**Cynder: The answer is no. There will be a short hiatus because Emilie is moving to Washington. So there will temporarily be no internet access.**

**Me: Right, so I'll write as much chapters as I can for this story and Dawn of the Dragon Retold. So here is the second chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

Nelly found herself back in the Dragon Temple in the room with the Malefor statue. She was wearing a Nightmare Before Christmas shirt with Jack and Sally on top and on the bottom, it said "True Love Never Dies" with black jeans and her gym bag, bow and arrows and quiver and in a pocket of the quiver was her ocarina. Inside her bag was a towel, bandages, some peanut butter and dark chocolate granola bars and a music player. Then she spotted a purple dragon and yellow dragonfly up ahead.  
"Spyro! Over here!" Nelly whispered, knowing the guardians were sleeping.  
"Nelly! You found a way back here?" Spyro asked.  
"Yes, my grandma remembered how she would visit your world occasionally, so she knows how to go back," Nelly said. "Where's Cynder?"  
"Sparx told me she ran out into the garden while he was getting some fresh air," Spyro said.  
"Then we have to find her, it's dangerous outside the temple at night," Nelly said. So she, Spyro and Sparx went to find Cynder, passing all the guardians while they were sleeping. Then Spyro told Sparx to be quiet, but he said something that made Nelly laugh every time she played the Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night.  
"What? I can't hear you over all the snoring!"  
Nelly giggled but tried to be quiet so the guardians won't wake up. Finally the trio got outside and found Cynder, walking with her head down.  
"Cynder what are you doing out here? It's dangerous," Spyro said.  
"You shouldn't have followed me, Spyro and Nelly," Cynder said, sounding depressed.  
"That's good enough for me," Sparx said. "Let's go. See ya! Huh!"  
"Please, don't make this harder for me than it already is," Cynder said.  
"We're just trying to understand," Nelly said.  
"I'm leaving, Spyro and Nelly, I don't belong here," Cynder said. "After all I've done, all I've put you through...I can't stay."  
"Cynder, nobody blames you for what happened," Spyro said.  
"Huh, I do. Speak for yourself," Sparx said.  
"Sparx!" Spyro and Nelly said.  
"No, Sparx is right," Cynder said. "And everyday that goes by, I'm reminded of it. Spyro, your place is here, your destiny is here. But mine is somewhere out there for me to find. And Nelly, I'm still grateful for healing my leg, but I'm still mad at myself for what I did."  
"Cynder, I don't want you to go," Spyro said.  
"Good bye, Spyro and Nelly," Cynder said and turned and ran. That quote Spyro said was proof that he loves Cynder and when Cynder said it was hard for her to leave with Spyro there beside her, that meant Cynder loved Spyro, that was Nelly's beliefs. Then Sparx said he wants to get some sleep until Spyro and Nelly both passed out. Sparx tried to wake the trio up, but they wouldn't wake up.

Spyro and Nelly found themselves in a strange dream world. The duo looked around.  
"Hello? Is anyone there?" Spyro called.  
"Do not be frightened, young dragon and human," a voice only Nelly recognized said. "You are not alone."  
"Who are you? What is this place?" Nelly asked, pretending she doesn't know anything.  
"I have summoned you two here so that you might be warned," the voice said. "The Celestial Moons are counting down and time is running out." Suddenly, the duo heard strange noises and told the voice to make it stop, but then everything slowed down.  
"How did that happen?" Spyro asked.  
"I didn't even play the 'Song of Time'," Nelly said.  
"The purple dragon can wield many abilities that others cannot, including time itself," the voice said. "Learn to master this ability and you will be able to see things almost before they happen. But...use this gift sparingly, only when circumstances demand. Manipulation of time is not to be done without the utmost care." Spyro and Nelly nodded in agreement and Nelly jumped on Spyro's back to reach the place where Spyro was restoring his fire powers.  
"You seem to have abandoned your true calling," the voice said. "It is your destiny to harness the powers of the elements. Yet, you possess not."  
"Spyro hasn't been using his abilities for some time now," Nelly said.  
"Yes. Right now, his powers lay dormant within him," the voice said. "Let's see if might not awaken them." So Spyro jumped onto the pedestal and closed his eyes while Nelly waited. Then the voice told Nelly to play a song about fire. Nelly knew what it was, the "Bolero of Fire" from the Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time. When the song was over, Spyro did a powerful blast.  
"Excellent, Spyro. You're a natural," the voice said. "But now that a primal fire rages inside you, show me you have command of it." So Spyro did his fire blast while Nelly watched since the enemies ahead wouldn't take hits of arrows, just fire. Finally the duo reached the end of the dream and heard the voice one last time.  
"You two have done well...and now it is time for you two to return," the voice said. "But be careful, Spyro and Nelly, the enemy approaches."  
"Wait! You still haven't told us who you are," Spyro said.  
"You shall know me as the Chronicler. Seek me out..." the voice said. Then the pool in front of the duo showed a vision of a tree.

Back in the real world, Sparx was still trying to wake Spyro and Nelly. Then the two woke up looked around.  
"Something is happening, Sparx. We can't explain it," Spyro said.  
"No kidding, while you two were catatonic, this whole place has been hooting and howling. Listen," Sparx said.  
"What is that?" Nelly asked. Suddenly, something exploded out of nowhere! Sparx hit a statue but Nelly was able stop slipping and spotted a bunch of enemies both on the ground and in the sky. Then a bunch of rocks blocked the entrance to the dragon temple, reminding Nelly of how the entry of Gruntilda's Lair was blocked by rocks in one of her favorite Rare Ware games, Banjo-Tooie. So the trio went to find another way inside the temple so the guardians won't get harmed. Then a bunch of apes appeared in the back entry of the temple, shocked to see Spyro and Nelly being there to fight. So Spyro and Nelly fought the apes while Sparx watched them. Then the team continued on but more enemies were coming. Then the team reached the top where the balcony was. Ignitus was there, trying to fight all the enemies, but his powers were draining fast!  
"Ignitus!" Spyro and Nelly yelled.  
"Get down here young dragon. We need your help," Ignitus said, but was attacked. So Spyro and Nelly fought the bad guys until they saw the creature that Nelly thought was as funny as Sparx: the Assassin. Nelly thought he was funny because he was muffled up every time he talked. Ignitus was amazed to see Nelly again because she still reminded him of Nancy.  
"You're on your own with this one, fellas," Sparx said.  
"This one? How is this one different than the last one?" Spyro asked.  
"Or the one before that?" Nelly asked.  
"Prepare to die!" the Assassin said in his muffled voice.  
"Huh?" Spyro and Nelly asked.  
"He said something about preparing to die...either that or he wants you to repair a pie," Sparx said, making Nelly giggle. "Yeah...no. Yeah." After the battle, the Assassin said the team hasn't seen the last of him, but the team still couldn't understand what he was saying. Ignitus came out of the temple to check on the trio. He asked the team if they were alright and asked where Cynder was. So the trio went inside and explained everything to Ignitus, so the fire guardian went to the pool of visions to find the black dragon.  
"See anything, Ignitus?" Spyro asked,  
"No...I can't see where Cynder has gone...just darkness," Ignitus said.  
"Wait, Cynder...darkness...aren't they the same thing?" Sparx asked.  
"What's this? Something's coming into focus," Ignitus said. "This is peculiar. I see you and Nelly...at the base of a great tree...amidst a lake of mist and gloom."  
"A tree! Nelly and I have seen that tree," Spyro said. "In our dreams...only they usually feel more like nightmares..."  
"Young dragon and human, you have been keeping secrets," Ignitus said. "What is it you two see...in these dreams of yours?"  
"We're sorry, Ignitus...we thought they would go away...but they only get worse," Nelly said, remembering the dreams she had the past week.  
"Relax, Spyro and Nelly. Think," Ignitus said.  
"We keep seeing...a mountain draped in shadow..." Spyro said with his eyes closed. "A face of stone beneath two moons...and darkness."  
"The Mountain of Malefor," Terrador said.  
"Whoa, am I the only one that thought that was weird?" Sparx asked.  
"There was another...but it was more like we were seeing the past and the future all at once..." Nelly said. "And there was a voice...calling himself the Chronicler. That's when we saw the tree." But the guardians didn't believe the two when they mention the Chronicler. Ignitus was amazed, especially since the Chronicler was able to visit a human's dreams. He explained that the Chronicler is an ancient dragon of immeasurable wisdom, but Ignitus heard only stories of this old dragon. He never believed the stories, but he is now in wonder. Terrador said he was as well, but if the Chronicler predicted an attack at the temple, it can't be good. Ignitus said all the tales the Chronicler was based on doom. After the talk, everyone went outside once more and saw two moons close together.  
"It was only a matter of time, Ignitus," Volteer said. "We've all felt it. A great evil is on the horizon."  
"Perhaps, but we mustn't rush judgment," Ignitus said. "This evening has brought many unexplained things."  
"We may not have time, Ignitus," Cyril said. "The celestial moons are almost at an eclipse, this we know for certain. We must prepare for the worst. The Night of Eternal Darkness draws nigh."  
"If 'nigh' means soon, I'm outta here," Sparx said.  
"Your instincts, though faint of heart, are true," Terrador said. "We are no longer safe here. This recent attack is likely the first of many. The forces of the Ape King know of Spyro and Nelly's existence and will not rest until they witness their demise."  
"Demise..." Sparx said, imitating Terrador and laughed. "Hate to be you two. What? You guys need to lighten up."  
"I'm afraid Terrador is right," Ignitus said. "As uncertain as things are, none of us can remain idle and...watch as our worst fears unfold before us."  
"Exactly! We need a good hiding place," Sparx said. Then Ignitus gave the guardians different missions. Volteer and Cyril were off to the main land to get all the news they can get while Terrador was off to the Shattered Vale and warn the inhabitants that region that darkness is spreading with Malefor while Ignitus went to find Cynder because it's dangerous for her to wander off in a situation like this. Ignitus sent Nelly, Spyro and Sparx to find the dream in Nelly and Spyro's dreams. There may be hope for the dragons with Spyro and Nelly's help.

**Me: Well, that's it, but there will be more soon. Don't forget to review.**


	3. Captured by Scavengers

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the third chapter to the Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night Retold. I had a strange dream last week.**

**Spyro: Really? What happened?**

**Me: I was a character in the TV show, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. My cutie mark was metro game versions of Mario and Sonic.**

**Cynder: Interesting. What happened then?**

**Me: I passed out and was in a strange dream state, and when I woke up, a bunch of video game characters were in front of me, telling me to wake up. Some whistled, one said "hellooooo?" in a deep voice and one shouted "WAKE UP!" It was weird. So here's the third chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

So Spyro, Nelly and Sparx went to the swamp to find the tree in Spyro and Nelly's dreams. When the trio got there, Sparx was spooked about the place.  
"Oh yes, lovely. He always sends us to the nicest places," Sparx said, sarcastically.  
"Come on, Sparx, it's not that bad," Spyro said.  
"Well sure, if you ignore all the evil beasts and visions of doom and eternal darkness, which sounds lovely by the way," Sparx said. "Oh, and the fact that we now get to frolic through the magical creepy forest in search of a stupid tree! What's not to love?"  
'Ugh...he's talking like a brony,' Nelly thought.  
"You're psyched. Let's go," Spyro said. So the trio walked around the forest, but after so much walking, Spyro realized the team was lost. Then Sparx started eating butterflies. Spyro told him to stop, but Sparx didn't listen and began burping, making Nelly laugh because when she was little, she and Jerry would do burping contests to see who gets to play the game first and she always won. Then the trio heard voices up ahead. It was a bunch of pirates, which was weird because Ignitus said the forest was uninhabited. So Spyro and Nelly were about to turn around but the both passed out.  
"All those in favor of turning back?" Sparx asked, raising his hand but saw that Spyro and Nelly were out like a light.  
"Aye! It came from over there," one of the pirates said. "Go see where it be."  
"Oh...not now!" Sparx said, trying to hold back a burp. But to no avail, he burped and caught the attention of the pirates, so he distracted them to prevent Spyro and Nelly from getting captured. Then Sparx flew away and screamed "MOMMY!"

In Spyro and Nelly's dream, it was cold. Then the two reached to where Spyro would get his powers back.  
"Chronicler? Are you there?" Spyro asked.  
"We've done what you asked of us," Nelly said. "But we're afraid we're lost."  
"As long as the spirits of the ancestors are with you, you are never lost," the Chronicler said. "Calm yourself, Spyro, and cool your thoughts." So Spyro went on the podium and Nelly played the "Serenade of Water", since ice is frozen water. After getting that power back, Spyro used his ice fury to defeat the training dummies. Finally the duo reached the end.  
"Okay, now what? What is it you want us to do?" Spyro asked. "I think we're entitled to know what's happening."  
"You already know what is happening...of the great evil that is awakening," the Chronicler said. "But there is more that you two must understand." Then another vision came into focus: it was the mountain Nelly saw in her dream from last night. The Chronicler said the mountain was called the Mountain of Malefor, an asylum to the wandering phantoms and lost spirits of those who had turned to darkness. But to the spirits themselves and the black hearted, it goes by another name: The Well of Souls.

Back in the real world, Spyro and Nelly woke up and found themselves in a different part of the forest but Sparx wasn't with them. Then Sparx flew to them full speed.  
"Spyro! Nelly! I'm outta shape," Sparx said as a bunch of pirates appeared.  
"What have we here? Ar, first catch of the day," one of the pirates said.  
'Man, Captain Jack Sparrow was handsome, but this guy is an ugly beast version of him,' Nelly thought. So Spyro and Nelly fought the pirates until the trio couldn't see any more. Finally the team reached the tree, which left Spyro and Nelly confused, but Sparx was just thinking it was weird.  
"Is that your dumb tree?" Sparx asked. "It's beautiful. Can we go now?"  
"This feels like the right place but...we're not sure what we're supposed to do here," Spyro said.  
"Wonderful. I'm going to wait over there...you know, give you a few minutes," Sparx said. "Maybe there was a lily pad you forgot to sing on...or a rainbow you can talk to..."  
'More brony talk, what next?" Nelly thought, annoyed. 'I support bronies, but as a tomboy, I would never watch My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. I love to sing and I love rainbows, but there's no time for that.' So Spyro and Nelly went to get a better look at the tree. But then the tree turned into a monster! So Spyro and Nelly fought the monster with both Spyro's powers and Nelly's arrows and ocarina. After the battle, Sparx teased Spyro and Nelly for killing the monster. Then Spyro thought the tree monster was the Chronicler. Then the trio heard voices and turned around. It was two birds on a pirate captain. Nelly recognized them. It was Scratch, Sniff and Skabb.  
"Alas...the purple dragon and his human friend who have been wandering lost in the Ancient Grove," said Scratch. "You two have been nuisances to us."  
Argh! Argh!" Skabb grunted.  
"Whoa! What's with the gurgling nitwit?" Sparx asked.  
"If I were you, I'd shut my mouth," Sniff said. "I ain't going to say it again!"  
"Sparx, maybe you should stay out of this one," Nelly said.  
"Yes, mind yourself," Scratch said. "To answer your earlier question...No! That isn't the Chronicler, whoever that is...that was Arborick and he was going to be the main attraction in our tournament...and now it's ruined."  
"Gosh, we really feel bad about that," Nelly said.  
"Oh really, no need for remorse...you two will do just fine," Scratch said.  
"What does he mean by that?" Sparx asked, confused. Then Skabb knocked Spyro, Nelly and Sparx unconscious and took them into their ship, which was also a battle arena. While at the prison cell, Sparx was singing "Swing Low, Sweet Chariot". It annoyed Nelly because in the Eternal Night, Sparx was voiced by Billy West, who was both an actor and a singer, but Sparx had a terrible off-key voice. Then she saw a cut on her arm, which meant the pirates also attacked that while she was unconscious. She looked around her gym bag and found her ocarina, meaning the scavengers never took it. So she played the "Song of Healing" while Sparx was imitating a harmonica.  
"Sparx, must you do that?" Spyro asked.  
"Well, maybe I do must I do that! And you know, it might be just crazy enough to work," Sparx said and continued to sing. "Come on, Spyro and Nelly. Put that sorrow behind you and clap your hands with me. Let the joy come pouring down, rain on me and you. Hmph hmph hmph. Can't you feel it? Hmph. Can't you just feel the love in the room tonight? Hmph." Nelly was so annoyed she was about to turn on her music player to play her favorite Disney songs, when she spotted someone familiar outside the cell.  
"Mole-Yair?!" Spyro and Nelly replied.  
"Spyro? Nelly? Is that really you, old friends?" Mole-Yair asked.  
"It's us. Where are we?" Nelly asked. "Can you get us out?"  
"You are on Skabb's ship, and will likely be made to compete in the arena fights, like the other prisoners," Mole-Yair said. "I, too, am prisoner here, as are many of my kinsmen. But we moles are too frail to make for worthwhile entertainment, so we are made to serve grog to those scavengers."  
"Mole-Yair, you have to get us out," Spyro said.  
"Shhh! We'll talk later. Someone is coming," Mole-Yair whispered. So he walked away from the cell. The person Mole-Yair said was coming was Skabb, Scratch and Sniff. Scratch asked if the living quarters are to their liking, but Sparx didn't think so, having to roommates who are cocky. Sniff told Sparx to be quiet and that Spyro and Nelly's first fight was about to start. So some guards opened the cell door to let the trio head into the arena and begin their first battle. Scratch announced the fight.  
"Fiends and felons! Scoundrels and swindlers!" Scratch announced. "Welcome...to the first event of the evening! Tonight, we bring you a very special battle, sure to quench your thirst for brutality!"  
"Enough of this jibba jabba! Let's bring on the pain!" Sniff yelled.  
"Introducing, two creatures both rare and powerful...two creatures of might and magic!" Scratch said. "Prepare yourselves...and feast your eyes...on Spyro...the DRAGON! And his buddy...Nelly the human!"  
"Wow, if we weren't about to die, I'd say this is pretty neat," Sparx said.  
"Oh, he's no dragon! Just a whelpling!" someone in the crowd yelled. "And that human is a wimp!"  
"I've got a bad feeling about this," Spyro said.  
"Ah, that's the butterflies in your stomach," Sparx said. "Trust me, I know."  
"And their opponent...you've seen them before, and loved them!" Scratch said. "We offer you, none other than the twins of terror themselves, the Blundertails!" So Spyro and Nelly fought the Blundertails with arrows, ice and fire. After the battle, Sparx tried to get the crowd to do the wave. But as Scratch congratulated the duo, they both passed out! So Sparx tried to entertain the crowd with "Swing Low, Sweet Chariot", but even the crowd thought he had a off-key voice.

**Me: That's it for this chapter. I thought of a weird idea for the next story. Nelly tried to get over the fact that she left Spyro and Cynder alone as the Well of Souls was collapsing.**

**Spyro: So she wanted to find something that could get her to stop thinking about it?**

**Me: Yes, exactly.**

**Cynder: What did she do to get it out of her mind?**

**Me: Well, she started reading interesting CreepyPastas like Squiward's Suicide, , Jeff the Killer and . She loved all but because it left her even more worried. And the cause was the constant screaming and creepy piano banging music, making Nelly dream about the Well of Souls collapsing and hearing Spyro, Cynder and Sparx screaming. Then when Nelly was saving the residents from the burning houses in the Dragon City, she heard the screaming from Suicide Mouse and it left her so freaked out, so she was hesitant to move on with Spyro, Cynder, Sparx and Marco. But I won't reveal any more, that's creating a REALLY big spoiler alert. Don't forget to review.**


	4. Cynder Captured!

**Me: Hey, guys. Sorry it took so long to update. I left my computer at my new house in Washington. We were staying there to get used to sleeping there.**

**Spyro: Yeah, so starting next week Emilie will have a hiatus but it won't be long. Emilie just needs to unpack her stuff to her new house so she needs to have another break from writing.**

**Cynder: Right. Maybe Emilie will write two or three chapters to this story.**

**Me: Right, so don't you all worry, I won't be gone forever. Here's the forth chapter to the Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night Retold.**

Spyro and Nelly woke up in another dream world. This time, it was to restore Spyro's earth powers.  
"You've come far, young dragon and human," the Chronicler said.  
"What? Ignitus said you would help, but you've only lead us on a path to nowhere!" Spyro said.  
"Our path through life is not always the path we choose," the Chronicler said. "Sometimes our paths are chosen for us...and it is our destiny to follow it. Wherever it may lead." So Spyro jumped onto the pedestal while Nelly got her ocarina ready. She knew one song that could relate to earth: the "Minuet of the Forest", one of her favorites. So she played that song as Spyro restored his earth powers. So Spyro fought the training dummies with his powers and he and Nelly reached the final spot in the dream.  
"We want to know what is happening," Spyro said. "We've done what you asked of us, and followed your path."  
"Yes...but a time will come when you will have to choose your own path...and you are not ready," the Chronicler said. "Open your eyes..." Then Spyro and Nelly saw another vision. It was a bunch of apes heading into the Well of Souls. They are heading there because it is their calling because the black hearted creatures of this world cannot resist its temptation. The Well of Souls beckon them as the Night of Eternal Darkness approaches. The Night of Eternal Darkness is the night when the Celestial Moons come together in a great eclipse that shrouds the world in darkness. And the Well of Souls is the pinnacle of its terrible shadow, stirring the spirits of the deceased from their eternal rest and permitting them to roam freely within the halls of the mountain, but only for a short while. And soon, the Night of Eternal Darkness will be upon the world. The Chronicler told the duo to find him in the Celestial Caves of the White Isle.

Spyro and Nelly woke up from the dream and saw Skabb, Scratch and Sniff outside the cell.  
"Get up, lazy fools! It's time to bruise, not time to snooze!" Sniff said. "I...you know, I can't even look at you. You disgust me."  
"Hey, me and you both, pal-y," Sparx said.  
"Don't touch me," Sniff said, making Nelly laugh. "What are you laughing at, kid? Stop laughing!" So he took the trio back to the arena for the next battle.  
'This is so much like Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door when you have to deal with Grubba in Glitzville,' Nelly thought.  
"Are you ready for more?" Scratch replied, making the crowd cheer. "Then without further ado...please give a HAAAARTY welcome...to Spyro the Dragon and Nelly the human. And their opponent...needing little introduction..."  
"The captain of crunch...the prince of pain himself..." Sniff said.  
"The one and only...RAVAGE RIDER!" Scratch said. The Spyro and Nelly fought the Ravage Rider with Spyro's powers and Nelly's arrows. After the battle, Sparx said with all this hard work, the trio can get a room upgrade. Then the scavengers sent Spyro and Nelly back into the cell, but by throwing them. It gave Nelly another bruise on her knee and a cut as well from a hanging nail. So Nelly played the "Song of Healing" to heal these injuries. Then Mole-Yair came in with a scroll. He said it was from another prisoner.  
"Yahoo! Fan mail!" Sparx said.  
"Dear friends...there are whispers going about the ship..." Spyro read. "Word of your captivity has traveled quickly. Many of the prisoners are uneasy."  
"They say that the Ape King has placed a bounty on you two...and all of the other dragons," Nelly read. "These are dark times. But know this, you have allies. I look forward to the day we can meet. Hunter of Avalar."  
"That was thoughtful. I particularly like the part of the dark times and the danger," Sparx said. Then one of the scavengers came into the cell and told the trio it was once again show time. So he took them back to the arena for their next battle. Scratch and Sniff were already making their announcements.  
"Guests of the arena! We have exciting news for you regarding one of the combatants..." Scratch said. "Shall we bring them out...there is a rumor of this purple dragon and human may be of great importance. What say you, dragon and human? What greatness can we offer?"  
"The only thing great you'll be showing us...is GREAT PAIN!" Sniff said.  
"Bring out the Executioner," Scratch said. Then the enemy revealed itself: a giant in armor with a sword and a metal shield. It laughed at the trio while pointing its sword to the trio. The battle this time didn't require Nelly's arrows due to the metal armor, so Nelly used her karate skills instead. After the battle, Scratch said he and Sniff were amongst greatness because Spyro and Nelly has defeated everything they can give the duo. But that didn't stop the scavengers. The trio has a bonus match...WITH CYNDER! It left Spyro shocked, but Nelly wasn't because she knew this game very well.  
"AH! I told you she was evil," Sparx said. "Hehe look, my eye's twitching again."  
"Just like old times, huh Spyro and Nelly?" Cynder asked.  
"Cynder, we're not going to fight you," Spyro said.  
"Not after what I did to your leg," Nelly said.  
"Relax. I'm just trying to put on a show for the crowd while we figure out what to do," Cynder said.  
"Don't trust her. She wants to eat me!" Sparx replied. So Spyro, Cynder and Nelly continued to circle each other until a bunch of ships came out of nowhere, launching cannon balls. Then Spyro and Nelly heard a cry for help. It was Cynder! She was captured by one of the apes! Then Sparx lead Spyro and Nelly to an opening where they can escape. But the ship was burning and the bottom part of it had no floor left. Then the trio spotted Mole-Yair next to one of the prison cells.  
"Mole-Yair! The ship is under attack," Nelly said. "We have to get off this thing!"  
"Spyro, Nelly, please, my companions are still being held prisoner...and the chamber gates are locked!" Mole-Yair yelled. "We'll need to find a way to open them."  
"Okay. Sit tight. We'll come back for you," Spyro said. So the trio went to find the gates and unlock them to set the moles free. When their mission was done, Spyro, Nelly and Sparx spotted Mole-Yair, Exhumor and the other moles on a life boat.  
"Okay, Mole-Yair, you're safe. Get far away from here," Spyro said.  
"Merci, mon frere, thank you very much," Mole-Yair said. "I hope we can meet again, perhaps under better circumstances, hm?"  
"Good luck, Mole-Yair," Nelly said after nodding. So the moles went to get to safety. Sparx said that the team must get to safety before the ship crashes. But Spyro and Nelly must find a map so they can find the White Isle and find the Chronicler there. After wandering around the ship, trio found a room with a desk with a map on it.  
"Whoa, look at all this stuff," Spyro said.  
"Oh sure...take your time. Look around," Sparx said, sarcastically. "It's not like we're about to plummet to our DEATHS in a heap of FLAMING..."  
"Alright, you made your point," Nelly said, cutting Sparx's sentence. "Let's find the map."  
"One step ahead of you, buddies," Sparx said. Spyro and Nelly looked at the map, but Skabb, Scratch and Sniff caught them. They didn't let the trio leave because they wanted to beat the trio up for all the trouble that has happened. After the battle, the scavengers got away through a broken window, so the trio followed the scavengers to fight them again. Finally the trio reached to the perfect battle spot.  
"SUCKAS, you just don't know when to quit!" Sniff said.  
"Then you don't know us very well," Sparx said. "I quit all the time...sorry...I thought I was gonna sound cooler..." So the trio fought Skabb until he was knocked unconscious and walked the plank, falling into the ocean. This left the trio confused.  
"That ain't nothin'! We don't need him to take out these punks!" Sniff said. "I pity the fool who messes with us! Welcome to the world of hurt!" But Sparx punched Sniff in the face, causing him to fall unconscious. Then Scratch flew away. So Nelly jumped on Spyro's back and the trio flew off the ship. As the trio flew away, Sparx was feeling good after punching Sniff.  
"Did...did you see me back there?" Sparx asked. "I like...BAM! And he was all...oof! An...which reminds me...where are we going?"  
"We didn't get a good look at the map, but...there's gotta be some sort of landmark," Spyro said. But then he and Nelly passed out, causing Spyro to fall into the ocean while Nelly did as well.

**Me: Well, that's it for tonight. I'm going to bed. I'll make the next chapter tomorrow. Don't forget to review.**


	5. Dark Tales

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the fifth chapter to The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night Retold. This is the final chapter I'll do this week because I'll be busy packing my stuff and unpacking when I get to my new house on Wednesday.**

**Spyro: Plus, Emilie needs support while on her computer so sitting on the floor makes her uncomfortable.**

**Cynder: And since Emilie's new room doesn't have a bed yet, it might take until Thursday to make the final chapter to this story.**

**Me: That's right. The next chapter will be the part where Nelly witnesses Spyro's dark transformation in person and when Nelly returns home. So here's the fifth chapter. Enjoy.**

Spyro and Nelly both woke up in another dream state. But Spyro had a bad feeling.  
"Something's not right," Spyro said. "W-why is it so dark here?"  
"Can you hear us? Is anyone there?" Nelly asked. "We want to know what has happened to Cynder!"  
"A flash of lightning is born of the sky and its tempers, young dragon and human," the Chronicler said. "You must learn to control your own emotions if you are to tame the free spirit of electricity." So Spyro jumped onto the pedestal while Nelly got her ocarina ready. For this restore, Nelly played the "Song of Storms". After some training, Spyro and Nelly reached the last area. The duo looked around.  
"Okay. We've completed your test," Spyro said. "What do we do next? Where can we find you? Are you there?"  
"Great, now the voice inside our heads is ignoring us," Nelly said, annoyed. "Maybe we'll just take a peek." But when the duo reached the pool, they saw something horrifying.

At the Well of Souls, the apes took Cynder to the king, Gaul.  
"So...the traitor returns," Gaul said.  
"You can't go through with this, Gaul!" Cynder yelled.  
"Hahaha! Nothing can prevent this," Gaul said. "We are merely here to welcome our master back into the realm and join him at his side. But fear not, Cynder...you've been such a faithful servant, I'm sure he'll take you back...and if not, you will have the honor of being the first to perish by his hand. Long have we waited! Long have we suffered! But soon, our master will return...and his coming shall bring forth a new age of power for the Apes...and we shall have our revenge!" All the apes growled as in cheering while Cynder continued to struggle from her chain.

Back with Spyro, Sparx and Nelly, Sparx was calling to a turtle-like creature.  
"Goodbye, freak little turtle monster!" Spax called. "Goodbye, goobye, thanks for everything!"  
"What happened?" Spyro asked while Nelly checked he bag and saw that everything was fine and nothing was missing in her belt and quiver.  
"Well, let's see...you two have been hearing voices in your heads and have lead us all over the place...which has been great because we're having so much fun..." Sparx said. "And now we're stranded in an enchantment island and I just can't wait to see what's next!"  
"Wait...I think we're here," Nelly said.  
"Oh goodie," Sparx said, sarcastically. So the team reached inside a cave. When going deeper, a mysterious voice was heard. It said:  
"Sacred threshold...hollowed ground...pathways unfold...lost is found...prove your worth with quick desire...ice and earth, electric...fire..."  
It made Sparx think he was hearing voices in his head. It left Spyro confused of what this voice meant by proving him and Nelly's worth with quick desire. Sparx thought he figured something out, but he was thinking things. So the trio looked around until they reached a pool. Then the voice spoke once again.  
"Expose your hearts to summon ghost...then face alone what you fear most."  
When the voice said that, it left Sparx spooked, thinking this voice wants everyone killed. But Spyro and Nelly still have face their fears and get this over with. Spyro's greatest fear was Cynder returning to her evil form and unleashing the dark master. And Nelly's greatest fear was something that occurred in her childhood. When she was in kindergarten, playing at the playground, five thieves found a way into the playground even though it was guarded by a high gate. They told her to give them fifty dollars but Nelly only had fifteen dollars for lunch money. So they stabbed her arm with a knife, leaving a big scar at the same place. The police came in time before the thieves could kill the five year old Nelly. Then Nelly was sent to the hospital to check for damage in her nerves and muscles, but everything was fine but Nelly needed a bandage to cover the wound. So Nelly's greatest fear was thieves set to kill her and steal all her money. But Nelly had arrows and archery skills by her side for protection. Finally Spyro and Nelly created an opening. Inside was a giant hourglass and Sparx thought it was a wishing lamp. So he knocked on the glass to see if a genie was inside. Nelly and Spyro looked around and saw a bunch of books.  
"This is incredible! The entire history of the dragon race...it looks like it's all here," Spyro said.  
"It is. Well, most of it," a familiar voice said.  
"Did you hear that? It spoke to me," Sparx said in awe.  
"The records of this hall date back to the beginning of time...nearly," an old dragon said.  
"The Chronicler!" Spyro and Nelly said in unison.  
"Yes, Spyro and Nelly...it is I...and I have been waiting for you," the Chronicler said.  
"Oh well, I hope we didn't keep you waiting too long," Sparx said. "We got a little held up back there...with the uh...well, you know...RIDDLES OF DOOM!"  
"It was a necessary evil," the Chronicler said. "I had to be sure, Spyro and Nelly. I haven't had any visitors...in my solitude...for over a thousand years."  
"Shocker! try getting rid of the psychedelic dragon and five freaky humans outside!" Sparx yelled.  
"You've been here for that long?" Spyro asked.  
"Oh yes. But I have my books," the Chronicler said. "And I watch and wait...and listen for things to come...and add them to the books of time. You two are also written in the books though...many pages are still left incomplete."  
"We are? Can we see?" Nelly asked.  
"Of course you can. These ones are yours. Look..." the Chronicler said, pulling out a book. As the Chronicler opened the book, "This Broken Soul" was in Nelly's head and she sang the song as the Chronicler read the story. Gaul was in the book because he led the raid on the temple at the night of Spyro's birth. There was also a picture of Sparx as a child as well, but Sparx didn't want Nelly to see. Spyro asked if the books can predict the future. The Chronicler said they can, but only a glimpse. Then the Chronicler moved onto Nelly's story. The day of her birth, when her mother was sick with a cold because Nelly was born on a very cold night on November 3rd, 2000, same day some relatives came to visit for Thanksgiving, but Nelly was born earlier than her mother imagined. Her brother wanted a brother, but ended up having a sister. He was mad about it until Nelly's first birthday, when Jerry made a birthday cake. Then came the day she became interested in games, playing them with Jerry and her old friend, Natalie, who moved to Florida when her parents died. Then came a month ago when Nelly first got the necklace and came to Spyro's world and was captured by apes until she set herself free with a karate kick in the leader of apes' hand. Spyro told the Chronicler tell him of what will happen to Cynder. After a little argument and Nelly's determination, the Chronicler agreed. But her tale is darker than Spyro's.  
"Spyro, Nelly, you two must understand when she was taken by Gaul, she poisoned and corrupted, made to do the Dark Master's bidding," the Chronicler said. "Her entire life has been spent in shadow. She knows no other way. And when the Dark Master returns...she will concede. No one can resist the temptation...not even the strongest among us."  
"We don't believe that," Spyro said, nodding his head.  
"Spyro, Nelly, let me tell you another story," the Chronicler said.  
"Ooh, ooh, ooh! Can I pick the story this time?" Sparx asked.  
"There was once a dragon, long ago, whose raw power was far greater than anyone had ever seen or...could imagine," the Chronicler said. "At first, he mastered fire...which was odd because he was not a fire dragon. Then came ice and wind...and other abilities none thought possible. Is this story sounding familiar?"  
"It was a purple dragon...like Spyro," Nelly said.  
"The first purple dragon," the Chronicler said. "In the beginning, he was encouraged...and secrets of elemental mastery were passed unto him willingly by the elders. But his power...was limitless...it knew no boundaries. He consumed...everything. When he could not stop, he was cast into exile. And from his new fortress within the mountain, he built an army...not of dragons, but of apes...and taught them to artificially harness the power of the gems...our life force."  
"You're talking about the Dark Master," Spyro said. Then in the Dark Master's seclusion, the sheer weight of his malice cracked the very foundation of the mountain, splitting the earth, creating a pit of despair. Where the lost souls of this world reside. It was the Well of Souls! It was created by the beast who seeks to escape it. Spyro was left confused but Nelly was pretending to be confused because she knew about this game very well deep down, but she didn't want to tell Spyro the truth until she's ready.  
"B-but you said the eclipse would only allow the spirits to escape for a short while!" Spyro yelled.  
"Yes, but if there was ever a spirit powerful enough..." the Chronicler said.  
"Then how do we stop it?" Nelly asked.  
"There is no stopping it. It is written," the Chronicler said.  
"Then why have you called us here? We don't understand," Spyro said.  
"To ride out this storm...where you'll be safe...and live to fight another day," the Chronicler said. "But don't go with Spyro, Nelly, the day to fight may take a long time. If you are gone for so long, your family will be worried, like what you said the day you first came to this world."  
"Well, that sounds pretty good," Sparx said.  
"What about the others? What about their safety?" Nelly replied.  
"I fear the worst for the others," the Chronicler said.  
"And Cynder? Am I supposed to sit here and do nothing...while she joins THEM?" Spyro yelled.  
"Let me field this one...yes!" Sparx replied.  
'Another proof that Spyro has feelings for Cynder,' Nelly thought. "No! You keep talking about choosing a path. But what about Cynder? She was never given a choice. We have to try...we're going and you can't stop us. I may be human, but that doesn't mean I would do nothing to save a friend."  
"Then...I won't," the Chronicler said. "Young dragon and human, I've waited far too long to watch you two leave stricken with grief and doubt. You'll need a clear mind and a pure heart if you are to withstand the evil that consumes that place."  
"We know this is not the path you would choose for us," Spyro said. "But we have to walk our own path...and do what we know is right."  
"So be it, Spyro and Nelly. I will show you the way," the Chronicler said. "But you two must hurry. The dark hour of the eclipse is near...and haste will be your only ally." So he took Spyro, Sparx and Nelly to the Well of Souls to find Cynder and set her free from the apes' clutches. Nelly spotted the two moons in the sky next to the mountain and white spots were falling from the sky, which was a sign that the eclipse is near and the trio must hurry.  
'It's drawing near, the part where Spyro has the dark transformation for the first time," Nelly thought. 'I hope I don't become evil. Because if I have negative emotions, I'll end up becoming evil again! I'll kill my family if it ever happens! Keep calm, Nelly, remember what Aunt Barbra told you, 'leave your worries behind and never let them get the best of you'.'  
"Sparx, you don't have to come with us," Spyro said. "We won't think less of you if you stay behind."  
"No way, and miss the opportunity to live out my worst nightmares?" Sparx asked as Spyro and Nelly both nodded and walked away. "Yeah boy...what am I saying?"  
"What were you singing earlier back in the Celestial Caves, Nelly?" Spyro asked.  
"It was a song I learned back home called 'This Broken Soul'," Nelly said. "It tells the story of the same thing happening to us. Only it's two people, not three. Then three years later, the person who is like you fell in love with another person, creating a song written by the same woman who wrote 'This Broken Soul', only singing with her partner. It's called 'Guide You Home'."  
"What was the names of those who wrote the songs?" Spyro asked.  
"A composer and song writer named Rebecca Knubuhl and a song writer named Gabriel Mann," Nelly said. "I'll show you 'Guide You Home' once this war is over." Then when the trio got deeper into the Well of Souls, they met the Assassin once again.  
'Ooh, here comes my favorite part,' Nelly thought, grinning.  
"Mwahahaha! Time to feel pain!" the Assassin said, all muffled up as usually.  
"Ahhhhhhhhh! He wants to steal my brain!" Sparx screamed.  
"Actually, he said it's time for pain," Spyro said, while Nelly was laughing.  
"Really? Whew! For a second there, I thought I lost you there, buddy," Sparx said to himself. So Spyro and Nelly fought the Assassin until he fell to his doom down at the bottom of the mountain. So the team continued on to find Cynder and save her before she is corrupted again.

**Me: Well, that all for now. Hope to see you all soon. Don't forget to review.**


	6. Dark Spyro and Returning Home

**Me: Hey, guys. I'm back. Here's the final chapter to the Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night Retold.**

**Spyro: Your new house is nice. You even have a private bathroom and a waterfall in the backyard.**

**Cynder: Talk about a senior citizen's paradise.**

**Me: Yep. That's why my grandpa and grandma moved here. Plus their old house in Auburn was breaking down. So here's the final chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

Spyro, Nelly and Sparx reached a room with a statue of Malefor and candles all around. When the trio reached an opening at the top of the room, they flew to the top of the mountain and spotted a hole.  
"What is this?" Spyro asked.  
"It looks like the entrance to a horrible pit of despair, of which we will probably never escape," Sparx said. "But we should probably go inside to be sure. Woooo!"  
"He's so weird," Spyro and Nelly both said as Sparx went inside the hole. So the two went inside the hole to follow Sparx. The trio found themselves in a dark but strange room with a horrible smell. Nelly spotted the beam that will turn Spyro into his dark form.  
'Oh no! What if Spyro betrays me?' Nelly thought, but her thoughts were cut by an evil laugh.  
"Hahahahahaha! The purple whelpling and the wimpy human," a voice said, revealing to be Gaul. "It's fitting for you to be here tonight...as we bear witness to the dawn of a new age...and the failure of your pathetic race of dragons."  
"We wouldn't miss it, Gaul," Nelly said, getting her bow and arrows ready.  
"Then please, have a seat," Gaul said, zapping Spyro with his staff, which weakened Spyro. "Hahahahaha! Foolish dragon and human...you are no match.  
"We've made it this far, haven't we?" Spyro said, getting up.  
"Yes. You have been quite elusive," Gaul said. "Had I but known that all it would take would be your miserable amity for Cynder."  
"Psst, what's amity?" Sparx whispered to one of the apes.  
"How tragic really...that she should be the one to destroy you two," Gaul said. Then Cynder appeared out of nowhere and attacked both Spyro and Nelly. It scared Sparx out of his wits. Even with that sudden attack, Nelly was still unharmed.  
"You don't have to do this, Cynder," Spyro said.  
"Just like old times, huh Spyro and Nelly?" Cynder said, but she had something else in mind. "Same as last time. Line me up with his staff. Nelly, help me with your arrows." Nelly nodded in agreement. When Cynder got her chance, Nelly jumped on her back and got her arrows ready. But Gaul grabbed them both and threw them, knocking the girls unconscious. So Spyro fought the ape king until the lunar alignment occurred, causing the beam to grow and dark energy was inside Spyro's body. So Spyro fought Gaul and then turned him to stone and destroyed him. Then Spyro went back into the beam. Back with Cynder and Nelly, they looked down at the hole the Gaul created before the two moons created the eclipse. Nelly had already healed the bump on her neck.  
"What's happening down there?" Cynder asked.  
"Spyro? You okay, buddy?" Sparx called, but Dark Spyro came out, making the sarcastic dragonfly scream.  
"Oh no!" Nelly said in shock.  
"Spyro, stop!" Cynder yelled.  
"Whoa, calm down man, it's me!" Sparx replied.  
"I...I can't," Spyro said, struggling to get the darkness out of him. So Cynder pushed Spyro out of the beam, which returned the purple dragon to normal. But he felt bad.  
"What have I done?" Spyro said in guilt.  
"You're okay, Spyro, you're with friends," Cynder said.  
"I'm sorry. I...I couldn't stop," Spyro said. Suddenly the Well of Souls was beginning to fall apart. The team tried to find a way out but all the exits were blocked. Then Spyro came up with an idea.  
"Get close to me. Now!" Spyro said. "Not you, Nelly. You have to go home. I have a feeling this might take forever."  
"What about you?" Nelly said in worry.  
"Don't worry about us, Nelly, go before you'll get killed," Cynder said. Finally Nelly agreed and opened the portal back home. As she left, she saw Spyro unleashing his time fury but Nelly was still worried.

Nelly made it back home, unscathed. But her necklace lost its glow.  
'I don't remember it doing that the last time I came home,' Nelly thought. 'Maybe Spyro's world isn't active. I guess I'll have to wait until the necklace glows again. I hope Spyro, Cynder and Sparx are OK.' So Nelly went downstairs to get a drink of Pepsi. She looked at the clock. She has been gone for half an hour this time. When Nelly got downstairs, she saw a note on the refrigerator door. It said:  
"Dear Nelly, Jerry broke his wrist while skateboarding so we'll be home late. Help yourself to some leftover steak from dinner last night. Love mom and dad"  
So Nelly pulled out the steak and reheated it in the microwave. But Nelly was still worried about her friends. And with school coming up, Nelly was worried she might have a hard time sleeping.

**Me: I know it's a sad ending, but that's the way it was in the Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night. So I wanted to do it for this version. I'll make the first chapter to Dawn of the Dragon later. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
